


Hidden Fire

by MadHatter_97



Category: Dragon Kieth, Klance Dragon au, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, witch lance - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Keith, F/M, M/M, Witch AU, Witch Hunk, Witch Lance, lion pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatter_97/pseuds/MadHatter_97
Summary: Long ago a cruel and unjust ruler took over Altea, a peaceful country's whos quintessence seeps into its people granting them magic. However as centuries went by, the cruel king began to harvest the magic out of its people, which extended his own life force. A rebellion formed as an attempt to liberate the fallen kingdom, forming a secret Academy in order to train the remaining witches left on Altea, and take back their kingdom.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 12
Collections: All klance fics





	Hidden Fire

Chapter 1: The Summoning

The moon shone bright on a small clearing buried deep within the wood. A young man stood in the center, a small fluorescent flower in front of him, hands outstretched towards the delicate flower. His brown hair glowing a light amber, blue eyes shining. 

“Please.” He whispered as he focused on the flower, willing it to grow larger towards the moonlight. He sat and crossed his long legs and focused on the energy the moon radiated, focused on the pull of the earth that absorbed the moon's beams. Willed the energy to come to him, willed the forces to align at his command. 

Yet when he opened his eyes the flower lay wilted on the ground. Tears welled in the man's eyes as he grasped the dead flower in shakinking hands, “Why? Why can’t I do anything right?”

Ashamed and broken the man trekked back through the darkened woods. As he left, the clearing glowed brighter and the tear stained flower shook as it began to grow. Reaching up towards the moon who’s sad song called it.

~**~**~**~**~

The young man snuck through the Garrison Academy and towards his dorm careful to avoid patrolling professors. As he reached his dorm he carefully pushed the dark mahogany door ajar and slipped into the dark room. 

As he crept through the common room A light flicked on and a small boyish-looking woman sat in a chair facing the door. Her glasses gleamed in the new light. 

“Do you know how worried Hunk and I were when we awoke to your bed empty?”She hissed, voice edged with something akin to worry. He hung his head in shame as he tried to avoid her eye.

“I-I’m sorry. I just had to try again. I had to Pidge.” He mumbled as another light flickered on, and a burly man sleepily made his way out of the adjacent room. He had dark brown hair and milk chocolate tanned skin, Warm chocolate eyes shone with worried recognition, and he quickly embraced the much thinner man. 

“Again Lance?” He soothed the now crying man, rubbing the other’s back as he held him close. 

“I still can’t even do the simplest, it died as I tried. Hunk, what am I supposed to do? The ceremony is tomorrow, and the Headmistress will be there, and what if I can’t summon a familiar? Or worse what if it rejects me when it finds out how weak I am?” He choked out. 

“It’s going to be okay, you’ll summon one I know you will, and whatever familiar you summon won’t reject you. They’ll know and like you for your determination.”The other man said softly. 

“Easy for you to say, You summoned Pidge, and have instantly hit it off.” Lance muttered. He glanced up as a small hand wrapped around his shoulder. Pidge stood there face grim. 

“Listen, that means we know. Any familiar can sense your hidden power, they’ll know you aren't weak. Now go to bed junior. Your big day is tomorrow.” Then she retreated into the room that Hunk had not entered from, and slammed the door, signaling that there had better not be any noise if they didn’t want to die a horrific death by the hands of the lioness. 

Thet two boys retreated into the other room and went to their respective beds, Hunk falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Lance drifted asleep more slowly. 

~**~**~**~**~**~  
When he awoke The sun was just beginning to rise, he got dressed in the ceremonial white garments that made his honey brown suntanned skin more vibrant. Running a quick come through his hair he exited the still room. 

As he walked more and more witches emerged from their rooms and they all began walking in a stilled silence towards the training grounds.

It was tradition that the summonees arrive at the ceremony at dawn, for they must be meditating when the rest of the Academy wakes. Lance, feeling unnerved and scared, shuffled after his fellow classmates, and took his place in the worn down grass, and began the sacred meditation.

As He closed his eyes, he allowed himself to open his find, let all the energy the rising sun brings seep into him, and force the dark night out, he felt his classmates' minds as they began the ceremony. The probing and prodding against his wn consciousness. 

As the sun climbed higher Lance tried to keep absolutely still, allowing the rays of pure energy to store inside him. He could hear the footsteps as the rest of Garrison Academy marched to surround the clearing. He could hear their soft chatter, and he could feel their excitement. He listened as a feminine voice began to speak, but he could not make out the words.

Then he felt it, the urge to finally open his eyes. As he slowly began to see, he saw a group of knights bring a pedestal and a bowl full of sacred water. 

It was time. 

One by one they were called, and one by one familiar came through vortex’s and followed their witch into the crowd. 

Until it was just Lance.

He knew why he was called last, because of his bad luck the advisors didn't want him to taint the water. 

He slowly rose, and everything seemed to numb. The noise, the sound of his footsteps, till all he could hear was the beating of his own heart. He approached the bowl and placed his hands into the water. 

The cold liquid seemed to freeze his hands in place and he felt the magic begin to take effect. Yet nothing came to him. The clearing had gone completely silent. Not even a breath was heard, yet a small hum began to fill the air, quite at first, then it grew into a roar. 

A large red vortex emerged in front of him, and a scaled talonned paw like thing the size of him reached through, followed by a thick forearm, as the creature began to emerge, Lance’s hands began to burn, the creature began to push through even more, a d a nother tlloned hand thing stepped through and a broad chest followed by a long scaled neck and a thin but large head, as it walked through a long spiked tail lashed back and forthe, the thing was as tall as the a a house, and had a wingspan of two. 

A dragon stood in full fury in the center of the clearing, it reached his head out towards the sun and roared.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Thanks everyone for choosing my story!


End file.
